Bound Souls
by FTAnt
Summary: A tragic short story woven through the song "Dirt" by Alice In Chains. My own personal take on a Romeo and Juliet kind of theme. Warning: Sadness inside.


"_I have never felt such frustration, or lack of self control..."_

* * *

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but it's been hard to do anything lately. Have you ever felt like you truly knew someone? To know their laughs, their smiles, their pains or sorrows? I thought I did. I went through Natsu's stuff today and you'll never guess what! He writes just like I do! I was so surprised there were letters but they weren't addressed to anyone. His handwriting was a little sloppy but I could still read everything. I felt a little bad but I wanted to absorb as much information as possible to maybe connect to him a little more.

* * *

"_I want you to kill me, and dig me under. I want to live no more..."_

* * *

He would go on and on about some of our trips together with all our friends. He always tried to sneak in a way to make fun of Gray. We all know they loved each other like brothers though. Remember when I wrote about the trip Fa..Jude sent me on last fall? I should of known back then something was different with Natsu. When I met everyone at the train station he hugged me like we haven't seen each other in years. Mind you I squeezed just as much, but he felt so hollow.

* * *

"_I want to taste dirty. A stinging pistol in my mouth on my tongue..."_

* * *

It was just a flash, but I could swear I saw something in his eyes that day. Where there was normally an obsidian glow dancing and swirling with all kinds of everything. I'd get lost sometimes just trying to pick out what he may be thinking or what kind of emotion is going through those eyes. However, that day even though I felt his joy, I know now it was laced with overwhelming sadness. That flash I saw, I know now was someone empty, and alone.

* * *

_"I want you to scrape me from the walls, and go crazy like you've made me..."_

* * *

His letters though, they were so heartbreaking. I never knew he had all these things going through his mind. I never knew how frustrated and confused he was with these thoughts and feelings he didn't know what to do with. If only I didn't have to be sent away so much, if only I could of been around more I could of said or done something to help him figure things out. I know in my heart I could of made a difference and been there as an outlet for him.

* * *

_"You, you are so special. You have the talent to make me feel like dirt..."_

* * *

Imagine my surprise when I figured out how he would mention me in every letter, and how he got the idea to start writing when he snuck into my room one night and saw me sleeping at my desk with one of the letters I wrote to you. Imagine my surprise when every negative thing he wrote about something going on with himself, he would counteract it with something positive about being around me, or something we did.

* * *

_"And you, you use your talent to dig me under, and cover me with dirt..."_

* * *

I was so shocked to read his countless confessions over time about how much he loved me, and how much he missed me. He'd write on about how much his chest would hurt whenever I got sent away, and how empty our friends smiles started to feel, or how meaningless it seemed to fight with Gray and how tired he started to become. Just reading it for the first time made me jump with joy and trip over his guitar to try to find him so I can hug him with all my might and let him know how I loved him too! How I'd always be here for him! How we'd go through life together, but then the reality hit how he was still alone, even in death.

* * *

"_One who doesn't care is one who shouldn't be. I've tried to hide myself from what is wrong for me..."_

* * *

I've made up my mind, and I hope I don't sound selfish, but I know in my heart we should always be together. Our souls always bound and intertwined, which is why i'm going to be with him soon. In some crazy way we'll get married, we'll have children. We'll always smile at our friends as a loving family, and you'll be there with us when it happens. I love you always mom, and I promise i'll tell you so myself. Right now though, Natsu needs me, and this time i'm never going to leave him again.

Love always,

Lucy H. Dragneel

P.S. Don't you think his last name fits me?

Slipping the envelope into the casket with a downcast look and tears in her eyes, Levy informs her friend, "Lucy H. Dragneel, I always thought it would be that way. He looked at you like you were the sun or the stars. I know you're with him now, and this is how you would of wanted it. Right next to his." Panning over she takes a solemn glance at Natsu's gravestone. Her only solace knowing that Natsu and Lucy were together now, no longer suffering, but going on a new adventure.

* * *

**A/N:**

This isn't my usual writing style, I wanted to connect 3 things i'm not used to in writing, which is Romance, Tragedy and Music. It's a different style and a different edit than i'm used to but it's something I wanted to put out there. We all have things we need to get off our chest so to speak and writing is my outlet. It's not so much the content as it is the tone or the feeling. So this is for that part of me. On another note, for anyone out there that's suffering or feels like there's no other way out, you've got to reach out and let people know. For all you know the thing that saves your life was within arm's reach all along. Stay strong.

-Ant


End file.
